Insanity and Senslessness Loves JTHM
by Ccrystal14
Summary: There's something going on, the world isn't right. Ok, there's gonna be violence, swearing, and maybe a slight NnyxDevi pairing. But no kissing. Homicidal Killer plus Robot plus Magical Power Gem equals A Dream From My Wierd Brain.
1. Prologs: Devi and Squee

**Ahh! So this story is about... well... big stuff. Originally this was supposed to have tons of OC's and the JTHM crew wasn't really supposed to be in it. Why? It was a **_**dream**_** but I decided to change it with logic and reason.. I'll write the other version later and put it on Deviantart... if I ever get around to it. Dja know this is like my third JTHM story up on this site? I'm such a procrastinator... none of 'em are finished. Ah well... enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Prologs:**_

**#1**: **Devi**:

So everything's going normal after that little fiasco with Sickness. It's been two years since she's seen or heard her, and even longer since she's gone on a bad date. She had quit her Nerve job and went back to the bookstore (as upsetting as it was) and again paints part-time. She was even going out more... but something didn't feel right.

About three years ago, Devi noticed that she didn't feel like she was being watched, and she didn't see shadows all around her. It was as if a presence had left... and she knew what presence might have... Johnny C. The question was... did he really just give up on her or did he leave? Tenna told her to call and she got a response that said the phone was out of order. However, she really didn't want to believe it. Her luck wasn't that good (or that bad as Sickness had interjected) and she resolved to going to the house.

On that day her greatest dream came true, he was gone.

Or... that's what the letter on his door said. In either case, he was out of her life for what she hoped was for good. She carefully missed that little word that said 'vacation' and with good reason. After he left, the murders stopped, the unexplained blood drainage as well, even though it had stopped a few months before. Missing people weren't put up that much, but this gave way for more idiots and 'bugs' as she called them, to come in and ruin the world. But, she mused, at least it was better than having a psychotic killer stalking you. But her luck wasn't going to last forever...

* * *

**#2:** **Squee:**

He knew he wasn't crazy. Gosh, _everyone_ knew he wasn't crazy! But his father paid through his nose to get him there and he expected him to _stay_. So despite the fact that his parent's abandoned him there, called him crazy, and committed him... he _missed _them. And he wanted them back, badly. All he had was Shmee, and it had mysteriously appeared in his cell a few hours after he had been there. He had seen the crazy neighbor man... but for the life of him he couldn't remember that man's real name. He had only spoke it a few times when they first met, after all... but that had to be about five, maybe six years ago.

**_(A/V: This makes him either ten or eleven because I'm rooting for the fact that he was five. Leave me alone, this was a dream.)_**

So he sat in his little cell wondering if he'd ever see him again. He had no idea whether it had registered in the man's brain that Todd was _stuck_ _here_, but he really couldn't blame him if he didn't. After all the guy was ten times crazier than he was, so him going there must have been just like a random visit. And considering that this place was on the complete other side of this city...

It was Shmee he was worried about. As the doctors gave him what he thought was useless medicine, Shmee began to fall apart. Literally. The stuffing was coming out, the stitches which he sewn himself after his neighbor chopped it up were breaking again, and the head had to have come off at least twice. The only reason it was on there now was because the doctors decided to duck - tape it.

The reason he even remembered the man was because of the letters he was sent. He sent one for each of his birthdays and Christmas, but the presents were kept until he was free to leave... and that wouldn't happen until either his parents came to get him or he was eighteen.

And he had a loooong way to go.

Still, it was nice to know that someone cared about him. Pepito didn't really know that he was there, and he heard that he moved away not too long ago. His eleventh birthday was coming up now and he waited for the card...

* * *

**Ok, so no, Johnny doesn't get a prolog. Why? Because it's a mystery, that's why!!1!! The next chappie should come around soon, seeing as how I have to get this down before I both lose interest and die of old age... or procrastination... or school. So yeah, R&R peeps!! Or I'll get Johnny on you!! And I know that it was sorta out of order with Squee, thinking about one thing, going to another, then going back, but try to see it this way, are _your_ thoughts in order?**


	2. 1: Devi and Tenna Meet an old Friend

**Right, all my chappies are gonna be small. I can't write about some character, then go to another, and then another without having the stories end, so this is gonna be short. It really doesn't have much of a point actually... just _try_ to enjoy...**

* * *

**1: Devi and Tenna Meet an old Friend**

"I say we go out!" Tenna screamed standing abruptly and knocking over a table. Devi sighed. "It's cold, it's raining, and there isn't anything to do outside. Or else we would have been out there."

"Aw come on! You know it'll be fun! We could go to the Eat or Die, you know you liked that place. Confess to me and Spooky your problems!!" She held up the doll in question and squeezed it, making a high pitched squeaking sound. "I told you, Tenna, I hate Spooky. If you promise not to take it out then I'll go." Tenna jumped. "Yes!! Come on!! Get your umbrella!!"

After twenty minutes, they were at the Eat or Die, Devi leading the way. They sat in the back and Tenna smiled. "Cm'on, Devi! What's on your mind? You know... I'm sorta like your therapist now, huh?"

"Ummmmm sure."

"Now talk!!" Devi sighed. "Oh it isn't really much of anything. Just Sickness screaming and wailing in my head, but she isn't all that loud. I don't think that's the problem though."

"I see, I see, go on," Tenna said, pretending to write in a notebook.

"Everything's just feeling weird, like the world's more wrong, or lopsided or something-"

"Like something's about to happen?" Tenna asked, cutting Devi off. She nodded. "Yeah, Spooky and I got that feeling, too. It's sorta like the imminent doom of the world." Devi nodded and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Well as pleasing as the imminent doom of the world sounds, I'm really hungry," Tenna said sneaking her hand into her pocket and squeezing a certain little doll. "Hey, you _promised_," Devi said, pointing an accusing finger at her friend. She blinked. "I thought you said I couldn't take Spooky out, you never said I couldn't have 'em in my pocket!"

She commenced squeezing the doll again and again, thus making Devi face palm and slam her head on the table. Tenna laughed at this and continued to squeak the toy until a woman with short hair walked up to them.

Devi looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Tess. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"How's Dillon?" Tenna asked.

She sighed. "He's dead." The smiles were wiped off both Devi's and Tenna's faces as Tess sat down. "Oh... wow. How?" Tenna asked.

"Some monster dismembered him. We were in some guy's basement."

"Why were you in a basement?"

"Dillon was being an ass and he brought us both down there. Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Devi nodded. "I always thought Dillon was a bastard. Why'd you even go out with him anyway?" Tess shrugged. "For friendship, I guess. But I think that being alone is better than being friends with ass-holes. So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing really. Just the world's imminent doom and crap like that," Tenna stated while squeaking her little doll again.

"Imminent doom? Where would you get that from?" Tess asked, lifting an eyebrow in the process.

"Oh it's just about a month or two ago everything was feeling... well weird. Like every day is going to be your last, or something." Suddenly, Devi's cell – phone began to ring and she picked it up. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Oh shit."

* * *

**OOOO! Cliffhanger!! The next part should be up soon. This one is shorter then the prolog... R&R peoples. **


	3. 2: Lonely Squee

**So let's all pretend that Squee doesn't have to wear a straight – jacket, m'k? This one should be good and hopefully not as short. And for those who want to know what happened in the last chapter, (aren't I evil with the cliffhangers?) I promise I'll upload as soon as possible. If you can guess who the caller is I'll... give you a cookie. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: hah... I almost forgot.**

**Pepito: No, you **_**did**_** forget.**

**SHUT UP!! I OWN NOTHING!! MAYBE THE DOCTORS... BUT NOTHING ELSE!!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Squee opened his eyes and saw the sunlight shining through the room's window. The bars made shadows that stretched across the area along with the light, and Squee yawned. For once he had a dream without a nightmare and had a full night's sleep. Later they'd let him draw with crayons, provided he took all his medicine and behaved. But when didn't he? He wasn't crazy, after all.

He looked over to his bear and saw it lying across the room from him. Suddenly the door to the cell opened and a man in a white coat walked inside. "Hello Tom. It's time for your medicine."

"My name isn't Tom, its Todd."

"Alright Tom, now take your medicine." The man handed him a small cup filled with a few pills and a large cup filled with water. Squee accepted them both and drank them both down. Handing the cups back to the man, he handed him a book and crayons. Squee smiled and opened the book. He quickly shifted his position to lie on his stomach and began to draw. The man shut the door and sat down, watching the boy quietly.

On the paper, Squee drew himself a birthday cake with eleven candles on it. At the top, it said, 'Happy Birthday Todd!' and had cars and rockets adorning it. "Is there any mail for me yet?" he asked the man, coloring in the flames on the candle.

"No, Tom."

"It's Todd."

"Who's Todd?" Squee sighed in exasperation and continued to color and draw for about an hour.

"Breakfast!" A woman hollered, opening Squee's door and walking in. She placed the tray in front of him. It had some sort of goopy slop with a spoon sticking straight up out of it. He ate it only because of his angry, growling stomach, though it tasted horrible. Afterward, he stayed in his room for the rest of the day. And throughout it all, there was neither one letter nor message for him.

That night he lied on his back and looked at Shmee. The leg was falling off and the scotch tape was peeling. "Shmee?" There was no answer. "Shmee... the scary neighbor man didn't send anything. I wonder if he's ok. What do you think?"

_**Get out... burn this place down...**_

"You know I can't. I'm stuck here, and they'll think I'm _really_ crazy if I try to burn this place down and escape! And besides, he might get upset if I leave."

_**Doesn't matter... just get out...**_

Squee sighed and did his best to fall asleep.

_Happy birthday to me,_

_Happy birthday to me, _

_Happy birthday dear Todd, _

_Happy birthday to me..._

--

The next day he woke up to find the sunlight again shining through the only barred window. He saw Shmee's leg lying quite close to him and he shot up like a bullet. The little bear was missing a leg and an arm. "Shmee?" he said groggily. No answer. "Shmee, are you ok?" Still no answer. "Shmee! Come on, this isn't funny."

_**D-Dying...**_

"Shmee!! SHMEE!!" The door opened. "Ok, Tom. It's time for your medicine." He barely heard the man. "SHMEE!!"

_**G-Get out...**_

"SHMEE!!" He began to cry. "AHH CRAZYY!" the doctor screamed, running out. He didn't notice when the doctor ran out, and he didn't notice the many security guards run in with syringes and other medications with them. "SHMEE!! COME ON, YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND!!" They pulled Squee's arm back and injected him with a sedative and his vision clouded. He reached for his bear, but they mercilessly pulled him out of the room.

Tiredness overcame him, and the last thing he saw was Shmee's arm pop off.

* * *

**What's wrong with Shmee? Where's the elusive Johnny? So many questions!! I leave you again with a cliffhanger. So R&R people, reviews make the stories go round. **


End file.
